


You Can't Buy Love (but you can buy vodka)

by gayestever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Would You Rather, they get a bit drunk, theyre in japan and dan is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestever/pseuds/gayestever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hates how people seem to like gift shops more than the places they’re visiting, but Phil could get him to do anything. An impulse buy of two shot glasses turned into a game of would you rather, and maybe everything was different after that night (maybe it was in an extremely good way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Buy Love (but you can buy vodka)

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as them being boyfriends and it was gonna be a drabble but like 500 words in i changed it bc im a slut for pining and this isnt very detailed and is mostly them playing would you rather and taking shots but i kinda like it so here It Is. don't take it too seriously please!
> 
> IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT A PART TWO WHERE THEY DISCUSS THINGS ILL WRITE IT?? SO LMK??
> 
> (send me hc/fic prompts on my tumblr, salemhowell, and become my best friend on twitter @/colorbandits)

Dan hated the over-commercialism of everything, the hollow importance of material objects, the gift shops that sucked people in like black holes instead of allowing them to enjoy their surroundings. It made him upset how knick-knacks were more important than memories and it made him grumpy that he spent all of his money on over-priced junk for the sake of his best mate, Phil. So, understandably, when Phil tugged on his jumper sleeve and tried to pull him away from Mt. Fuji and towards one of the gift shops, he got irritated. He pulled his arm away and looked down at Phil, the height gap small but the air of confidence Dan seemed to carry with him making it seem miles long. Phil tensed up, but didn’t let the tough act fool him.

“Please bear, you know I’ve been meaning to start collecting mugs and I bet they have some really cool ones in that gift shop,” He begged, knowing the nostalgic nickname would be enough for Dan to crumble.

And crumble he did; he allowed himself to be dragged to the shop by an over-excited Phil, who Dan swore was just like a puppy sometimes. The older man’s eyes widened as he took in the large shop, each shelf filled with useless, pricey knick-knacks that they didn’t need filling up the empty surfaces of their already-homey flat. Dan tried to voice his opinion, tried to tell Phil that they had limited space, but he didn’t listen. Instead, he took off towards the t-shirt section, laughing at all of the cheesy, neon words printed over the fabric.

“How about this one, Dan? We could get matching ones,” Phil teased, holding up a bright orange shirt and smiling the smile that allowed his tongue to poke out from between his teeth.

“You wanted a mug, Phil,” Dan reminded him, his tone stern and his eyes compassionate. He was so far gone that he wanted to buy an extra suitcase so they could bring home everything Phil wanted, but he knew that there would be cooler things for them to spend their money on.

Phil rolled his eyes and walked more sedately to the section where the mugs were. After he showed Dan about ten mugs that caught his eye, Dan made his way to the shot glass section. He thought that they might come in handy (despite his views on over-commercialism, Dan picked up two mountain-shaped glasses and couldn’t let himself put them down). Eventually Phil made his way back over to Dan, holding a mug that was shaped exactly like the shot glasses Dan had chosen.

“It’s like we’re the same person, except I’m cooler,” Phil exclaimed, and Dan couldn’t help but agree.

 

-

 

Phil, of course, had Dan carry the bags on the walk back to where they could catch a cab, and up the flight of steps into their hotel room. It had been an interesting day, and Dan was extremely tired, so he allowed himself to lay down in the comfortable bed and tuck his arms underneath the pillow he had brought from home. Phil, however, had different priorities, and he cracked open the mini-bar fridge. 

“Phil, no, I wanna sleep,’ Dan groaned but Phil gave him a pleading look and he sighed in consent.

While Dan wasn’t a huge fan of buying things that were cheesy for the sake of being marketable, once Phil showed him a bottle of vodka decorated in cherry blossoms he knew he would have to at least try it. He sent Phil to the bathroom to wash out their new shot glasses and changed into pajama’s, which he had been to lazy to do when he got back to the room. 

He realized that the vodka was cherry flavored and quickly decided that it would either be extremely good or extremely bad- either way, he was excited . Phil was set on playing a game of would you rather, and Dan was more than happy to oblige because anything he did with Phil was sure to be fun. The rules were simple: answer the question, or take a shot. If you didn’t want to take a shot, you could dare the other person to answer the same question- if they refused, you didn’t have to drink, and if they answered, you took two shots. The system worked well, because no overly-terrible questions would be asked, unless you wanted to risk answering them yourself.

Dan knew he could handle his liquor fairly well, and so could Phil, but they both had pretty empty stomachs so he made sure to grab a bag of various japanese candies they had bought and set it out between them. They each claimed a shot glass for themselves, and did rock paper scissors shoot to see who would ask first. Phil won by choosing paper (“Can you smell what The Rock is cookin’?” “You always make that lame joke, and I always win!”)

“Would you rather have worms for fingers, or one big worm for a tongue?”

Dan chose fingers, as he wasn’t sure what the worm would taste like and if it would feel gross in his mouth, but Phil helpfully pointed out that tongue’s weren’t too different from worms in the first place and Dan kinda wanted his out of his mouth after that.

“Would you rather sleep with your mum, or your dad?”

Phil wimped out after punching Dan in the shoulder, and took his shot rather quickly, wincing at the burn. He suspected the second shot would be a lot better. After grabbing a giant bag of strawberry-chocolate gummies and eating a few handfuls, he had come up with a good question.

“Would you rather kiss the first person you ever had a proper crush on, or punch them?”

Phil didn’t know that he was the first person Dan had ever had a proper crush on, and Dan couldn’t choose, so he decided to ask Phil to answer it. Phil was confused as to why Dan couldn’t answer something so simple, and answered easily himself- a punch, apparently something had gone wrong- and Dan had to take two shots. He didn’t let the fire in his stomach die down between the shots, and his throat burned less the second time. He popped some of the gummies in his mouth before asking Phil his question.

“Would you rather eat a dog or eat a cat?”

Phil pouted, not liking to think about hurting animals, and he wanted more of the vodka anyways so he just took shot. His hair was sticking up from how many times he had run his hand through it, a nervous habit he couldn’t seem to shake. He really didn’t want to ask anything that would offend Dan, so he stuck with something safe.

“Would you rather not wear black for a week or not straighten your hair for a week?”

Dan answered quickly, opting to keep his hobbit hair because he wasn’t even sure if he owned enough colorful clothes for a week and he didn’t have many pants that weren’t black. He was relieved that he wouldn’t have to drink (it was way too early in the game to be anything but buzzed),so he decided to give Phil a break as well and ask something silly.

“Would you rather dye your hair bright green, or pastel pink?”

Phil thought pastel pink would be kind of cute, not to mention the fans would get a kick out of it, and he voiced that easily.

“Would you rather lick a hobo’s foot or kiss a fan?”

Phil told Dan to answer because he couldn’t, and Dan answered with a reluctant ‘kiss a fan’. Phil was growing more and more tired as the game progressed, but once he downed his two shots he didn’t really want to sleep.

“I think I’m starting to get used to the burn now,” Phil smiled, and Dan agreed with a small nod. Neither of them could remember who had drank more, but they seemed to be on an even playing field. Boldened by the alcohol, Phil let his mouth speak before his brain could catch up and asked a mindless question that was perhaps a little (or a lot) risky:

“Would you rather kiss a stranger, or a friend?”

Dan took a few minutes to think about it. He genuinely couldn’t come up with an answer, and he was playing fair- no choosing just to choose- so he took another shot. Having so much vodka so fast clouded his judgement a tiny bit, so he didn’t really think before asking his next question.

“Would you rather date a guy or date a girl?”

Phil looked taken aback; they never really went into that territory, save for when they were both drunk, and even then they knew not to talk about it too deeply. It was an unspoken rule. This was different, though, because Dan was mostly sober and maybe verging on tipsy and Phil wasn’t very affected by the alcohol at all. In the end, he couldn’t bring himself to do it and wouldn’t have even minded to drink more, so he told Dan to answer it.

“A guy.”

Dan surprised himself, but he didn’t quite filter himself when he was tipsy, just like his friend, and watching Phil down the shots was a nice enough sight he almost didn’t mind what line he’d just crossed.

A few more questions were asked after that. Phil didn’t seem too outwardly bothered by Dan’s confession, although he tried to keep it in mind for when he was more sober and could process his thoughts better. They both made sure to ask silly questions instead of deep ones, but even then a good amount of shots were taken, and the vodka was definitely strong, so Dan was maybe a bit drunk when he asked his next question.

“Would you rather bottom, or top?”

Phil laughed it off drunkenly, hiccuping out a ‘top’, but his eyes shifted a shade darker and Dan couldn’t help but make a mental note because he was definitely a power bottom.

“Dan, would you rather kiss your best friend, or have your best friend kiss you?”

Phil didn’t sound sure of himself, but it was fine because Dan wasn’t too sure of himself either when he leaned in and answered Phil’s question with something better than words. Phil tasted like cherries and candy and Dan got a bit drunk off of the kiss. He was smiling into the kiss because he had waited for years and it was Phil he was kissing.

They eventually broke apart with Dan’s forehead resting on Phil’s and a part of him hated that this was happening when they were both so drunk, so he decided to end everything before it went too far. He pressed his lips to Phil’s once more before ushering the drunk man to his bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead gently. He was about to stumble over to his own bed with the promise of talking everything over in the morning when a slow hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

“Stay?”

Dan couldn’t help but lay down and wrap an arm around Phil’s waist. Phil rolled over into him and cuddled into his neck, making a content sighing noise, and Dan knew he wouldn’t regret anything in the morning, not a single thing. A part of him was worried Phil would, but as he fell asleep with his legs tangled in his best mate’s and a pair of lips pressed against his neck innocently, and he was happier than he had been in a while.

When he woke up to Phil drinking coffee from the little pot the room provided in his new mug, he decided he definitely didn’t hate souvenirs as much as he thought he did. When Phil kissed Dan with coffee on his mouth and sleep in his eyes, Dan decided he would enter every gift shop he saw.


End file.
